Redbirds time to fly
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Death is something Bonnie didn't want to face. But she had no choice and she never even got to day goodbye. A sad Bamon one-shot about Bonnie's tearful goodbye.


**Hey guys so this is a sad one-shot story i was inspired by this other story I read on here. So i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Death is something Bonnie never wanted to face<em>

_But she was forced into his cold, bitter, embrace_

_Just left to let silent tear streak her face_

_Then finally sob her regrets of her last day…_

* * *

><p>"Damon, you of all people" She shouted, on the sidewalk outside their house, her heart wrenching in her chest "You were quick to judge"<p>

"Bonnie listen, I never meant it like that" He pleaded grabbing her arm

"Then what did you mean" She shouted the tears finally finding their way through the walls of her eyelids "Tell me what did you mean" She retreated into a whisper

"…" His silence said it all, all that she needed.

He didn't believe her. He knew her better than anybody and he believed them over her.

It was enough to crush her. To feel like her heart had been stripped to the very last painful piece. The tears rolled thickly down her face. Staining her top and leaving a faint trail of black lines down her cheeks.

She couldn't stay here looking at him. She had to get away.

Anywhere, it didn't matter as long as it wasn't near him. Someplace he couldn't hurt her.

Where no one knew her. Where she could start a fresh.

She forced her arm out of Damon's grasp with enough force to throw her into the road.

"Bonnie please I… They…" He pleaded; his pleads falling on deaf ears.

She just shook her head at him and took a step back, swivelling round, turning her back on him.

That's when she heard it.

The screech of suddenly braking tiers. Tiers braking too late.

She turned to face her fate.

The red car came speeding towards her. The back tiers protesting against the front ones pushing the car out of control. Forcing it to swerve not once not twice but three time and straight into her.

Bonnie panicked. Adeline coursed through her veins but her muscles were frozen in place.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Damon's feeble attempts to save her. Reaching her arms out and lunging forward.

But he was too late.

The car slammed into her head on. Throwing her over the bonnet and crashing into the floor below.

Several screams filled the air.

The terrified, blood curdling and piercing shriek from Bonnie. The desperate No from Damon and the shocked one from the driver and nosey passers-by.

Seconds turned into minuets as she flew through the air. Landing with a sickening thud as she finally hit the ground.

She lay contorted on the floor in a pool of tears and blood. She knew the driver had driven off and one person was sat beside her.

He was dressed all in black and was kneeling down beside her. _Damon._ The increasing unimaginable pain continued to rip through her body.

She could feel herself slipping away. But wait she never got to say goodbye to him. Never got to say I love you one last time. Never got to say I'm sorry. She never got to say what she wanted.

"Bonnie… Listen I'm sorry I know it wasn't you and I'm sorry… I love you Bonnie please don't leave me" He sobbed holding her tighter tears falling silently from his face.

She knew she had to go. A single tear fell from her eyes as she slipped away forever.

Damon clung to the lifeless body in his arms then slowly stood up. Someone was touching his shoulder urging him to turn around.

And there she stood. Her red curls perfectly in place and her heart shape face pale and her lips white her big brown eyes sparkling with sorrow.

Beautiful large pearly white wings spread out stretched behind her and she was wearing the clothes she died in except they weren't dyed red.

She hugged Damon and whispered in his ear "I'll wait for you Damon, I'm sorry I'll love you for ever." More tears fell

Damon looked on as his little red bird turned into and angel and slowly faded away.

Bonnie looked down at where she lead dead with a weeping Damon staring up at the sky at the spot where she was perched on a cloud.

She would never get to live the life she hoped for. And her last real living words to him had been filled with hate.

Bonnie sat, her legs hanging over the edge of heaven, weeping over the life she never had the chance to have.

* * *

><p>… <em>No Death was something Bonnie never wanted to face.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what do you think. Let me know by reviewing :) <strong>


End file.
